


let me take care of you

by seochangbin



Series: commissions <3 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Degradation, Face Slapping, Mommy Kink, Other, Power Bottom Felix, Riding, Top Jeongin, enby felix, frat boy jeongin, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “I bet you ten dollars you can’t get into Felix Lee’s pants tonight. Or skirt. Whatever,” Jisung chuckles, pointing at one of the people in the corner.--Jeongin doesn't know what he's getting into with Felix Lee. Looks can be deceiving.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: commissions <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanamilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/gifts).



> HELLOOOO im so happy i finally finished this commission for my lovely friend kk! they've waited a long time for this so i have to thank them for being so patient T^T
> 
> this was the prompt:   
> i would like to request ~3k of jeongin & felix, university au, fuckboy jeongin knows felix as being cute, sweet, and innocent and so badly wants to ruin him, but when he gets felix in the bedroom he realizes that felix isn't nearly as innocent or sweet as he seemed 💖 
> 
> also so happy to finally post again. please enjoy!!! <3

  
  


“I bet you ten dollars you can’t get into Felix Lee’s pants tonight. Or skirt. Whatever,” Jisung chuckles, pointing at one of the people in the corner. Jeongin follows Jisung’s finger, eyes drawn to said person. 

Talking to their friends with a solo cup in their hand, Jeongin eyes Felix up slowly, assessing the situation. They’re dressed cutely, almost too cute for a college party, pastel skirt and fuzzy sweater and all. Their friends match his vibe, Seungmin, from his English Lit class in a sweater vest, and a couple of other people who he doesn’t recognise. 

Jeongin finishes the rest of his beer. “They look so cute and sweet. It should be no problem,” Jeongin chuckles. “You better hand over that ten now.” 

Jisung tsks and waves a finger. “Nuh-uh.  _ After  _ you get in Felix’s pants, then I’ll give you the money. Otherwise that ten is mine, baby,” Jisung cackles, and Jeongin rolls his eyes. 

Felix looks so innocent. 

They’d be an easy lay. 

Jeongin helps himself to a Coke now, holding onto the ice-cold can. “Hey,” He says coolly. He cracks it open in front of them. The soda spills over, and he has to lick it off the sides. The boys giggle at him behind their hands.

“I’m Jeongin. I saw you from across the room and I couldn’t help myself, I had to come talk to you,” Jeongin says with the most dazzling smile he can muster. Felix looks at him curiously, a smile tugging at the corners of their lips. The bass of the new song thumps loudly over speakers he can’t see, and obnoxious lights flash. “Do you want to dance?” 

Felix stifles a laugh. “Sure.” 

He offers a hand, but Felix takes his arm instead, letting himself be led out onto the dance floor. 

Felix’s skirt is temptingly short, but Jeongin keeps his hands to himself. Not till Felix lets him touch. They dance together, bodies swaying closer and closer, sweat and hot breaths mixing between them. 

Felix is a little shorter than he is, and they look up at him with sultry eyes. They take Jeongin’s free hand and rests it on their waist. Jeongin inhales, the stench of alcohol and sweat filling his nose. His eyes dart between Felix’s eyes and their lips. Felix is beautiful even in this shitty lighting, makeup making them look ethereal. 

Felix leans up, their faces centimetres apart, and Jeongin thinks they’re going to kiss him -- then Felix pulls away with a giggle. Jeongin feels let down, for some reason, that Felix wouldn’t kiss a man they’d just met, but maybe they’re just playing hard to get.

Jeongin smirks back at Felix, who sways their hips with even more fervour. They dance comfortably, turning around to now grind up against Jeongin.  _ Oh. Okay. _ He pulls Felix in closer, ass fully flush against his crotch, and he wills himself not to get hard right now. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jeongin purrs in Felix’s ear.

A shudder runs down Felix’s spine. “Kiss me first.” 

Jeongin laughs as Felix rests their head on his shoulder, leaning back so Jeongin can lean in to kiss them. Despite the awkward angle, the kiss is pleasant. Felix knows what he's doing, and it grows more heated as they make out, right there on the dance floor. Felix is not shy about licking into his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other's and exchanging breaths. He wonders if he's bitten off more than he can chew.

Felix pulls away and Jeongin finds himself following after Felix's soft lips, which makes them laugh. "Your place or mine?" Felix asks in his deep voice, juxtaposed with their appearance. It makes Jeongin a little giddy.

"My room's just upstairs," Jeongin says quickly, obsessed with the way Felix's tiny hands feel on his waist, eager to roam elsewhere. Felix nods coyly, small smile on their face.

"You're really beautiful," Jeongin admits, pushing Felix up against the wall in the hallway upstairs. It's not as noisy as it was downstairs, so he can hear the  _ thump-thump _ of his heart in his chest, and Felix's heavy breathing. He leans forward to kiss them again, and Felix jumps up into Jeongin's grasp to meet his lips. Jeongin catches them and holds them steady, hands moving from his thighs to his ass and squeezing playfully. Felix moans quietly against Jeongin, clearly enjoying themself. “Cute too.”

Felix giggles. “Thank you.”

The smaller one has to stifle a moan behind their hand, as Jeongin begins to suck a mark into their honeyed skin. "Jeongin, please," Felix moans. "Need you."

“I’m dying to ruin you,” He smirks against Felix’s skin. 

Felix inhales. “God, please.”

And that’s all Jeongin needs, as he holds onto Felix’s weightless body and hurries to his room. Barely able to see over Felix kissing down his jaw, Jeongin twists the handle and pushes the door open forcefully. He locks it while Felix giggles, then he sets the smaller one down on the bed. 

Felix pulls him down to kiss him again, hard and desperate, and Jeongin can only oblige. His thigh makes his way between Felix’s legs, feeling the bulge against the denim of his jeans. Felix is almost humping his leg, and  _ God, _ that is so cute. 

He looks gorgeous, outgrown blonde hair splayed out in a halo around their head, skirt flared out to show off their cock, bulging through a simple pair of panties. It turns him on all the same. “Fuck,” Jeongin mutters. “I don’t know why I didn’t expect this.” 

Felix bats their eyelashes at him innocently. “What? Me all dressed up just for you?”

Jeongin gulps and nods. He replaces his hand with his thigh, and presses the heel of his palm into Felix’s hardening cock. The smaller one gasps, but rolls their hips up into Jeongin’s touch, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

“Fuck, you’re so needy,” Jeongin chuckles, hoping the confidence will turn Felix on. 

Felix looks at him now. “Yeah, I  _ am _ . I just wonder if you can give me what I need.”

Oh? Felix is doubting  _ his _ abilities? That’s rich. 

Jeongin scoffs. “Don’t worry, pretty thing, I’ll give you what you need just fine.”

Felix quirks a brow, unconvinced. “Prove it,” They taunt, and now they’ve fuelled a fire in Jeongin.

Jeongin gets between Felix’s legs after he grabs the lube and a condom, taking Felix’s pretty cock in his mouth and working them open slowly. Felix pants as he works up to two, three, four fingers, and Jeongin is terribly desperate to show them that he knows his stuff. He doesn’t exactly know why. 

He can tell that he’s doing  _ something  _ right, given how positively Felix reacts to his touch, but it doesn’t sit right with him. They don’t seem as enthusiastic as the other people he’s slept with, but Jeongin pushes on. 

“You ready, baby?” Jeongin puts on his best sexy voice, smirking at Felix underneath him. He can’t read Felix’s expression exactly, but the smaller one nods. 

He rolls a condom onto his cock, slicking himself up. Teasing at Felix’s hole with the remaining lube on his fingers, Jeongin lines himself up with them, guiding his cock into Felix. 

Felix inhales sharply with the intrusion, and Jeongin waits for the green light to start moving his hips. Hands firm on Felix’s tiny waist, he doesn’t understand why Felix isn’t reacting as much as he thought they would. His usual lays would be screaming with pleasure as he pounded into them, moaning and begging for  _ more _ ,  _ God, Jeongin, please! _

Felix looks… bored, almost. Bored, tired, as if there isn’t a dick splitting them in half.  _ His _ cock. 

Felix was a tough cookie, and Jeongin was determined to break them. 

He pauses to change their positions, hooking Felix’s legs over his shoulders and angling his thrusts a little differently to get a reaction out of Felix. He observes Felix’s face, trying not to come off as too desperate for Felix to react to him. 

Felix grunts with the movement, not otherwise affected by the shift. Jeongin pushes in deep and hard, and God, Felix feels so fucking tight around him, but  _ why isn’t he doing anything?  _ Felix doesn’t even look at him, their eyes somehow  _ not _ on the man who’s right in front of him, railing them into his mattress like there’s no tomorrow. It just doesn’t add up, and Jeongin is annoyed.

Then, the cherry on top of it all -- they  _ yawn. _ Felix fucking yawns. Eyes scrunched closed, bringing the back of their hand up to cover their mouth and all.

“Is this not good for you or something?” Jeongin snaps, irritated. 

Felix, despite their sweet demeanour and front all night, shakes their head. “I think I could do better.”

“Wh-What?” He’s startled for a moment, worrying. Worrying if Felix thinks they can  _ top him _ , which sends a horrified shudder down his spine.

Jeongin blurts. “I’m not a bottom.”

Felix scoffs, and Jeongin finds it unfairly hot. “You don’t have to be a bottom. I’m going to ride you and  _ actually _ make this good for me.”

_ Oh.  _ Right. That was a thing. 

“Now, pull out and get on the bed.” Felix says nonchalantly, maneuvering their legs off Jeongin’s shoulders. 

Jeongin is compelled to move instead of arguing back, settling back against his pillows as Felix lazily tugs at their cock while he waits. They eye Jeongin hungrily, the innocence once in their eyes long replaced by a darker, deeper lust that makes him feel naked as their eyes rake over his body. 

It’s only now that Felix tugs off their top, and Jeongin follows suit. He eyes the skirt still sitting pretty on Felix’s hips, and Felix answers his unasked question. “I think I’d look cute getting fucked with my skirt on.” 

“I- Yeah,” Jeongin answers dumbly, losing all control over his mouth and brain as Felix gets ready to sink down on his cock. Felix’s tight heat is so tempting, so tantalisingly close, and Jeongin wants to feel them again.  _ Needs _ to, even if it’s not how he’d anticipated. 

Felix teases the head of Jeongin’s cock against their hole, and Jeongin shudders with a quiet moan. Felix takes him in inch by inch, all at once, and their eyes roll back just from how good it feels. 

“Needy?” Felix’s voice is breathy, dripping with condescension. "You're so cute."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Jeongin gasps, the wind knocked out of his lungs.

Felix shrugs. “Well, I don’t know. You seem pretty far gone right now, and you haven’t even made me cum.”

“Someone didn’t exactly  _ react _ to me fucking them,” Jeongin mutters snarkily, still a little hurt from Felix giving him nothing.

One of Felix’s small hands holds his head steady, then they’re reeling back and the other meets his cheek with a hard smack. Jeongin’s appalled, eyes watering and blurring his vision, and the only reason he’s realised something’s happened is the throbbing in his right cheek and the fact that his head is now craned toward the wall. And his dick had twitched with the impact.

“I’m sorry,” He blurts before he can even think it through. “I’ll be better.” 

_ What’s gotten into him? _

“That’s right, love,” Felix coos sweetly. “But you don’t seem to know how to use that cock of yours. I’ll just have to show you how it’s done, hm?” 

Jeongin nods, bangs falling into his eyes, staring up at Felix who looks gorgeous even in the shitty lighting of his room. “Please, please teach me. I’ll be so good.” 

Felix giggles, “Such a good boy. You catch on quick,” They comment, chuckling to themself. “Mommy will teach you, hmm?”

_ God, that’s so fucking hot.  _ “Thank you, mommy,” Jeongin says, smiling. Felix cradles his face tenderly, rubbing circles with their thumb to soothe the ache in his cheek. Then, they move their hips in a way Jeongin’s never felt before. It feels so different, so new, and Felix is blowing his mind just sitting on his cock. 

“Felix, God, feels so good,” Jeongin whines, feeling butterflies in his stomach as Felix rides him. 

Felix hums curiously, knowing smirk tugging at the corners of their lips already. “Yeah, baby? Mommy’s fucking you well?” 

“So well, so good, I- Mommy, thank you for fucking me.”

Felix giggles, their sweet laugh ringing in the air. “Mommy does charity work once in a while, you’re lucky I picked you, hmm?”

He nods, his gut stirring with the snarky jab from Felix. “I’m so lucky, so glad Mommy chose me.”

Felix runs their hand through Jeongin’s hair, still bouncing on Jeongin’s cock like it’s nothing. “You close, babyboy?”

“Very,” Jeongin chokes out through gritted teeth, actively trying to hold off before he blows his load too early.

“Then come for mommy, pretty thing,” Felix says softly, tenderly, and Jeongin can’t help himself, coming hard into the condom with a shout. He wishes he could fill Felix up, watch his load drip obscenely from their hole, but he’s not sure if he’s even deserving of that. 

Felix swivels their hips through it all, milking Jeongin for all he’s worth, only slowing when Jeongin begins to whine from the overstim. They finally pull off, and Jeongin catches his breath as they run their small hands over Jeongin’s skin. Their hands are cold against his burning hot skin, and he jolts a little with the touch, meant to soothe him.

“Ah, you’re so cute,” Felix sighs, cradling his cheek with a hand. Jeongin nuzzles into their touch, making them giggle. They help him take the condom off before knotting it and tossing it aside. 

Jeongin notices Felix’s cute little cock still erect against their tummy, the angry red contrasting his honeyed skin. He reaches out weakly, completely spent already, and runs his fingers over the tip of their cock. Felix inhales sharply, eyes widening with the touch. 

“Can I get you off, mommy?” Jeongin asks, unsure. The dynamics they’d shared while they were riding him were insane, nothing Jeongin’s experienced before, but he craves more, needs it, needs to make Felix feel good. 

Felix exhales slowly, seemingly trying to get a grip of themself. “Y-Yeah. Yes please,” They say.

Jeongin laughs. “Don’t get all shy on me when I’m about to put your dick in my mouth, Felix.”

“That’s mommy to you,” They say, voice wavering slightly as Jeongin wraps a hand around them, broad strokes to get the other off.

Felix’s eyes are bright, and they flutter shut as Jeongin wraps his lips around their cock. He usually isn’t one for blowjobs, but it feels right in this situation, despite him being a little rusty. He bobs his head up and down, doing all he can to make them come.

Their hand makes a home in his hair, gripping tight and guiding his head onto their cock, making him take him even deeper. He lets Felix use him like a fleshlight, taking control over him and lazily fucking his mouth. He moans, vibrating around Felix’s dick, and the latter giggles. 

“You like mommy using you so much, huh?” Felix pants, out of breath as they use Jeongin’s mouth. “Fucking whore.” 

Jeongin moans unabashedly, embarrassed at the way his dick stirs with interest despite coming only minutes before. Felix laughs, and the cruel way it leaves their mouth makes Jeongin even more interested. 

“I wanna come inside your pretty little mouth, slut,” Felix grunts, slowing down for a response. “Would you like that?” 

Jeongin nods as best he can, eager to pleasure Felix. He hollows his cheeks out even more and bats his lashes, so Felix will start pushing him down on their cock once again.

“It’s so cute that you like being called a slut,” Felix comments. Jeongin finds it endearing, rather than annoying, that Felix is a talker during sex. At least it adds to the experience. “But you’re my pretty little slut. You take me so well.”

God, that’s hot. 

He moans his assent as best he can, ignoring the choked sounds he makes as Felix fucks his face, because this is  _ way too good _ . Just the way Felix uses him now, and thinking about sleeping with Felix again and again, letting them help him learn things about himself he’s never known -- like how he apparently gets off to being called a slut. 

“Fuck,” They groan. “I’m going to come.”

Jeongin nods again, and it takes a couple of thrusts for Felix to shoot their load down the back of Jeongin’s throat. He chokes a little, but gets the rest of it down fairly fine. 

They run a hand through his hair. “Good boy,” Felix smiles, and lets Jeongin recover while they hold his hand.

Felix looks him up and down. "You did pretty well… for a frat boy. They usually get scared off by things like this.” 

The way Felix eyes him and speaks to him makes his stomach flip, but Jeongin smiles all the same.

“Thank you,” Jeongin answers earnestly. “I want to do this again. Soon.”

Felix seems pleasantly surprised by his answer. “Okay,” They grin. “I’d love to. You’re cute and I want to have my fun with you.”

They hold their arms out, and Jeongin makes a questioning noise. “Cuddles. Because you did well tonight,” Felix explains, as if it were obvious.

Jeongin lets himself get tugged into Felix’s warm embrace, their arms wrapping around his torso. “We can shower together later. Let me take care of you.”

“Okay,” Jeongin answers, and he’s so happy. 

They wake up the next morning in each other’s arms, Felix rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Jeongin had thoroughly been knocked the fuck out after Felix had massaged his scalp and cleaned him up in the shower, and this was very nice. 

“Good morning,” Jeongin croaks. “Do you wanna get breakfast with me?” 

Felix smiles at him. “Mornin’. Yeah, I’d love to. Take me somewhere nice, Innie.”

They get pancakes in their pyjamas, Felix dwarfed by the oversized shirt and sweatpants Jeongin had handed them. Felix kisses him goodbye in front of their dorm room with their numbers in each other’s phones, and Jeongin’s downright smitten. 

He greets Jisung in his room when he gets back, the hallway still trashed from the night before. Jisung’s hair sticks up awkwardly from sleep, but he grins cockily at Jeongin all the same from his bed. “That Felix person stayed the night with you, huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

Jeongin nods. 

“Welp,” Jisung shrugs, beckoning Jeongin closer as he reaches for his wallet on the nightstand. He pulls out a tenner, and hands it to Jeongin between his fingers. “It’s rightfully yours.” 

He’d completely forgotten about it, but he pockets the money anyway. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Were they good?” Jisung asks casually, tossing his blanket aside. It half-lands on the floor. 

Jeongin smiles to himself at the thought of last night. “Yeah. So good.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading leave me a comment/kudo if u liked this!!! <3 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
